1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for an electric part, which makes it possible, on the socket side, to effectively eliminate static electricity which frequently exerts adverse effects on to an electric part.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
As a measure for eliminating static electricity in the conventional socket for an electric part such as an IC, etc., a conductive resin is employed as a material for forming a socket body or means for irradiating ions on the socket body is provided.
However, a socket formed of a conductive resin has a problem that leakage of electric current occurs due to irregularity of insulation resistance values, while a socket provided with a ion irradiation means has a problem that large-scale equipment for irradiating ions is required.